2002 4A Boys
Final team scores 1) Churchill 55 2) Klamath Union 43 3) Westview 42 4) Sandy 33 5) Mountain View 32 6) McNary 31 7) Grant 29 8) Benson 26.6 9) McMinnville 25.6 10) Roseburg 24 11) Franklin 23 12T) McKay 18 12T) Beaverton 18 14) Jesuit 16 15) Gresham 15 16T) Sheldon 14 16T) Barlow 14 16T) Grants Pass 14 16T) Bend 14 20) Lincoln 13 21T) Springfield 11 21T) Central Catholic 11 23T) Pendleton 10 23T) Ashland 10 23T) Crater 10 23T) North Medford 10 27) South Eugene 9 28T) Canby 8 28T) Hermiston 8 30) Sunset 7.6 31) Eagle Point 6.6 32) Hillsboro 6 33T) Willamette 5 33T) Marshfield 5 33T) Centennial 5 33T) Clackamas 5 33T) Glencoe 5 38T) Putnam 4 38T) Crescent Valley 4 38T) South Medford 4 38T) Tualatin 4 42) Jefferson 3 43T) Wilson 2 43T) Reynolds 2 43T) Milwaukie 2 43T) Tigard 2 47T) Dallas 1 47T) Sprague 1 47T) Aloha 1 50) Redmond 0.6 100 meters Record: 10.60, 1984, Gus Envela, McKay The top 2 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Final 200 meters Record: 21.32, 2001, Jordan Kent, Churchill The top 2 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Final 400 meters Record: 47.09, 1986, Gus Envela, McKay The top 2 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Final 800 meters Record: 1:50.73, 1979, Mike Miller, Tigard The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 1500 meters Record: 3:50.80, 1979, Jeff Hess, South Eugene Final held 5/25/2002. Final 3000 meters Record: 8:10.66, 2000, Eric Logsdon, Canby Final held 5/24/2002. Final 110 meter hurdles Record: 13.77, 1988, Bob Gray, David Douglas The top 2 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Final 300 meter hurdles Record: 36.10, 1979, Ken Scott, Aloha The top 2 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Final 4 x 100 meter relay Record: 41.81, 2000, Ceaser/Kerney/Waller/Sherman, Benson The top 2 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Final 4 x 400 meter relay Record: 3:16.82, 1990, Watson/Jamison/Miles/Pierce, Benson The top 2 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Final High jump Record: 7'0.25", 1993, Chris Nelson, Mazama Final held 5/25/2002. Final Pole vault Record: 16'6", 2001, Tommy Skipper, Sandy and 2000, Trevor Woods, Marshfield Final held 5/24/2002. Final Long jump Record: 24'5", 2001, Jordan Kent, Churchill Final held 5/24/2002. Final Triple jump Record: 51'0", 1985, Latin Berry, Milwaukie Final held 5/25/2002. Final Shot put Record: 65'10", 1997, Rian Ingram, Lakeridge Final held 5/24/2002. Final Discus throw Record: 197'11", 1985, Brent Patera, Sprague Final held 5/24/2002. Final Javelin throw Record: The event began using a new implement this season. Final held 5/25/2002. Final